<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Dancing, Cheek To Cheek by merv606</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998142">Like Dancing, Cheek To Cheek</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/merv606/pseuds/merv606'>merv606</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Get In Losers, We're Going Pegging or Alternatively, How to Find Yourself In An Accidental Triad [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dominant Amanda Larusso, Dominant Johnny Lawrence, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, M/M, Needy Daniel Larusso, Pegging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/merv606/pseuds/merv606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From: Good Boy<br/>"Maybe next time i'll have you on all fours, my cock fucking that perfect mouth while Amanda's cock fills that needy little hole."<br/>It's now next time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Get In Losers, We're Going Pegging or Alternatively, How to Find Yourself In An Accidental Triad [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like Dancing, Cheek To Cheek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny had been thinking about it since he said it. Daniel trapped between them - Amanda fucking his ass as Johnny fucked his face. </p>
<p>He brought it up several nights ago when he went over for dinner. </p>
<p>And here they are now, house to themselves.  </p>
<p>Although, Daniel seems nervous now - something he hadn’t when they had discussed the logistics of it the other night; Johnny picking up on Daniel's apparent, at least to him, discomfort. </p>
<p>"What’s wrong?" Johnny asks because, no way are they doing this is someone, anyone, is having second thoughts. </p>
<p>"It’s just," he sighs, "it’s been awhile since I sucked cock. He coughs, "before Amanda."</p>
<p>Trust Daniel to be worried about not being good enough Johnny thinks fondly. </p>
<p>Johnny smiles. Daniel could give him the worst head of his life and it would still somehow turn out to be the best because it’s Daniel. Besides, the way Daniel sucks on his fingers whenever Johnny puts them anywhere near his mouth, he knows it’ll be far from the worst. </p>
<p>He cups Daniel cheek in his hand and Daniel presses into it.</p>
<p>At a loss as to what to say, but needing to reassure Daniel, he goes with what he knows.  </p>
<p>"If how well you eat Amanda out is any indication you have no worries. That mouth was made to be put to work," he rubs his thumb over Daniel’s bottom lip. </p>
<p>A slight blush appears on the apples of Daniel's cheeks. </p>
<p>"You want to give it a try for me?" </p>
<p>"Yeah" he sighs softly, eyes fluttering closed when Johnny traces that blush with his thumb, nipping at the tip.</p>
<p>Amanda watches her boys. "Might I make a suggestion now?" she asks. </p>
<p>Johnny looks over at her. </p>
<p>"Come on his face." </p>
<p>God this woman. </p>
<p>"You think he looks pretty now. Bet he looks even better with your load on his face. It's all i've been able to think about." </p>
<p>Not an ounce of shame. Johnny might be in love. </p>
<p>Daniel grabs his wife pulling her to him and kisses her. Her hands drop to Daniel’s belt and she undoes it. They fall to the floor, no underwear as he steps out of them. She grabs his ass in her hands and squeezes. Daniel moans into her mouth. </p>
<p>Johnny goes to grab the lube from the bedside table and finds the drawer empty. </p>
<p>He thinks back to several nights ago, after that supper. Daniel, sitting in the corner chair, fingering himself while working his cock as he watched Johnny fuck Amanda on the bed. Johnny telling Daniel about how good Amanda felt as she rubbed her clit, attention divided between kissing Johnny and watching Daniel’s fingers disappear inside himself. How, cock ring on, he was going to come over Daniel’s ass after Amanda got hers. Amanda had, after all, told him when he first slipped inside her to save his load for her husband. </p>
<p>He goes to the chair and bingo - the lube lies on it’s side on the floor, half under the dresser. Daniel must have dropped it then forgotten about it. </p>
<p>He walks back to the kissing couple brandishing his prize.</p>
<p>Daniel has his thigh out, Amanda’s skirt is up around her waist as she rubs herself on him, leaving a trail of her slick on him as she rides it. </p>
<p>"Glad you could finally join us," her tone playful.</p>
<p>"I had to find the lube" he says."You want to give me a hand?"</p>
<p>She moves her hands over, spreading Daniel for Johnny who pours the lube over his hole and down his crack. </p>
<p>Daniel jerks when the cool liquid hits him.  </p>
<p>"Sorry," faux innocent. </p>
<p>"You are not" Daniel grumbles. </p>
<p>Johnny laughs. He isn’t. </p>
<p>Amanda tries to hide her smile. </p>
<p>She rubs her fingers up and down Daniels ass, a full body shudder running through him.</p>
<p>Johnny drops to his knees for a closer view. </p>
<p>"Want a taste?" she asks. </p>
<p>He leans forward and licks Daniel’s hole, framed by Amanda's fingers, her hands now holding her husband open for him. He gives her fingers a quick kiss. </p>
<p>Daniel starts rubbing himself against Amanda while thrusting back into Johnny’s face, like he can't figure out what's giving him more pleasure. </p>
<p>Amanda tightens her grip, pressing Daniel more into her, restricting his movements.</p>
<p>"Take what we give you, baby" she gently chastises. </p>
<p>"Sorry" he says rubbing his face on her shoulder. </p>
<p>She gives his temple a quick kiss in response. "Need more already?"</p>
<p>"Yes" he pants out, "please."</p>
<p>Johnny stands up as Amanda hooks two fingers in, his ass pliant, the slide made easy with both the lube and Johnny's spit. </p>
<p>Daniel turns his face and buries it in her neck, sucking on her skin.  Johnny pours more lube on his fingers and  Daniel feels both of their fingers inside him now - can tell easily which one is which. He clenches down. </p>
<p>"Be good" she says without heat </p>
<p>Daniel smiles in her neck and does it again. </p>
<p>Johnny’s thicker finger finds and rubs against his prostate, hard, in retaliation.</p>
<p>Amanda feels his cock twitch where it’s trapped between them. </p>
<p>"Give him a fourth" she instructs.  He probably doesn’t need it. She sized slightly down tonight, seeing as how he was going to be fucked from the front and back at the same time, something they hadn’t done before. They’d start smaller and work their way up to bigger. Better safe than sorry. She knew her husband, and this may be the first time but she knew it wouldn’t be the last. He was going to love this. They all were. </p>
<p>She hooked her head over his shoulder and looked down, watching both their sets of fingers disappearing in and out of Daniel's very willing body. </p>
<p>They get him in position - all fours in the middle of their bed. He’s at the very edge of the bed on Johnny's side, easier for Johnny to stand in front of Daniel to get his cock in his mouth - Daniel’s idea. Amanda kneels on the mattress behind him, grabbing the lube and coating her dick. The three of them love  it when Daniel's as wet as he can be for them. She drizzles more down between his cheeks, mostly just to hear his moan when the cool liquid hits his heated flesh. </p>
<p>She lets Johnny have his mouth first. Lets him get used to the feel of another man’s cock in his mouth. </p>
<p>Like he said, it had been awhile. </p>
<p>He is a bit rusty but it doesn’t matter because Johnny looks down and it’s his cock sliding in and out of Daniel’s mouth, bottom lip dragging on every glide out. He feels teeth lightly scraping and yeah forget what he said, there’s no rust </p>
<p>As she watches Johnny slowly feed his dick in and out of her husband's mouth, she thinks back to the first few years they were together, Daniel admitting he had been with men, something she has suspected. Only handjobs and blowjobs but telling her about it in more detail when he realized how wet it got her. The first time she experimentally slipped a finger between his cheeks, rubbing over his hole. How hard he came. How that lead to her asking if she could fuck him. Them both discovering they loved it. </p>
<p>She rubs the tip of her cock up and down his ass, never tiring of watching it clench on every pass of her cock over the stretched rim, shiny with lube and spit. </p>
<p>Just waiting to take her deep inside.</p>
<p>Daniel rocks back, the tip slipping inside. Greedy. Only having Johnny's cock in his body right now obviously not enough.</p>
<p>She feels lust burn low in her stomach and slick dripping out of her. </p>
<p>Normally, she’d still his hips and make him ask for it but his mouth was full. </p>
<p>Still, she should check in. "Ready for me, Daniel" she asks and he moans his consent out around Johnny's cock in response, hips circling on the tip of her cock inside him. </p>
<p>She pushes inside but doesn’t move, letting him get used to the feeling of being filled, his ass taken by her as Johnny takes his mouth. </p>
<p>Johnny slips from Daniel, bottom lip swollen and he rubs his cheek against Johnny's cock, a thin trail of precum stretching from his lips back to it. </p>
<p>Johnny laces his fingers into Daniel's dark hair on either side of his head and gently guides his face back onto his dick. Daniel goes more than willingly. </p>
<p>Amanda gives a little thrust, testing. She knows it's good when he whines around the dick in his mouth.</p>
<p>They quickly figure out what works. </p>
<p>She moves inside him with deep thrusts which push him forward onto Johnny’s dick and yanks him back by his hips onto her cock, Johnny helping out by pushing Daniel backwards onto her cock with every thrust of his dick into Daniel's face.  </p>
<p>It doesn't take long before Daniel is a whimpering mess, absolutely wrecked from being stuffed full at from both ends by both his wife and Johnny.</p>
<p>Amanda cooing, "that's right, Daniel just take it for us. Always so good for us."</p>
<p>"Good to us" Johnny adds. </p>
<p>Daniel mewls. </p>
<p>His mouth is warm and inviting but Johnny can't help but be jealous of Amanda as her toy moves in and out of Daniel's ass which, Johnny also knows from many previous experiences, is also more than warm and inviting. Maybe next time they do this, they'll switch sides he muses. </p>
<p>Johnny pulls out so only the head remains, and Daniel sucks on it, drool dripping down. He pulls out all the way and Daniel whines, trying to move forward, to follow it, but Amanda grabs his hips. Daniel squirms on her dick, buried deep in his ass, clenching down to feel the weight of it inside him, "oh god" falling from his used mouth when Johnny pulls out all the way. </p>
<p>Johnny taps his cock against his lips a few times, just to see. Daniel tries to tongue at the head and Johnny takes pity on him, feeding his dick back into his mouth, Daniel humming happily. Johnny tears himself away from the sight to look at Amanda who feels Johnny's eyes on her so she looks up from where she's been watching Daniel's ass swallow her dildo as it moves in and out of his soaked hole.</p>
<p>She hits his prostate and then just lets herself fall forward, grinding it right against that spot with all her body weight, reaching around to rub the head of his leaking dick, hard and curved up on his stomach. "Jesus Johnny, he's so wet for us" she groans out, working her hand down his dick just to hear the slick noises it makes. It only takes a few pulls and Johnny saying, "next time we'll switch sides, you fuck his mouth with your cunt while I eat his ass out" and Daniel comes violently, arching, almost throwing Amanda off his back. </p>
<p>She grabs his hips, digging her fingers in; nails causing what she knows will be crescent shaped indentations which will only join the good company of the bruises Johnny has left. The ones that seem to have taken up permanent residence, marring his normally smooth olive skin.  </p>
<p>Johnny pulls out and gives a few strokes, made easy by Daniel’s spit on his dick and comes when Daniel opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out. Amanda was right, he does look even prettier with cum dripping down his face. </p>
<p>Daniel hears the harness and dildo drop to the floor and Amanda walk to where his head was hung as he tried to catch his breath. </p>
<p>"I love you" she says as she takes his face in her hands and guides his mouth to her crotch, further smearing Johnny’s cum over her husbands face and onto her, effectively mixing her slick and Johnny’s seed together on both herself and Daniel. </p>
<p>As it should be Johnny smiles to himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For E - enthusiastic anon from the CKK who asked for this. </p>
<p>Also, if anyone every tells you it's too much lube remember, you don't need that kind of negativity in your life.</p>
<p>All mistakes my own - not beta read.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>